Free Hugs
by embracing
Summary: James is on a mission. He will do it alone, and he will do everything he can to complete it. What will Lily say of this odd mission? James and Lily oneshot fluff


**A/N: **So I know that the idea this is based on is completely not mine, but I liked it so much that I thought I could make something from it. This is one of my favourite Lily and James stories I've written in a while, so I hope you like it as much as I do. Please review.

Oh, and if you want to find out more about the idea, go to Google and type in sick puppies free hugs. Got to the u.tube link and that should lead it to you.

**Free Hugs**

James placed his sign down for a moment as he adjusted the scarf that hung tightly around his neck. He picked his sign up again and walked to the courtyard. Immediately fierce bitter cold bit his face, but he kept walking, ignoring the temptation of returning to the warmth of the castle.

There everyone was having snow fights, skating on the ice, or just enjoying the snow. The bright white snow fell delicately around, placing itself on the ground already high with snow. People laughed, a sound contrasting the dullness of the day, but one just right. It was pretty. Everyone in different reds and greens, white all around them, and the occasion bare tree trunk.

James held up his sign, clear above his head. His clipboard was in his other hand. He didn't smile, or try to look inviting, he held it up and stood, waiting.

The first person to walk past him, looked at him as though he'd had an enlarged head.

The next came over and hugged him lightly, her arms barely touching him.

The next, was a guy in sixth year. He held his arms out, and squeezed James tight, and very quickly, before going back where he came from.

James didn't react much to the different reactions to his sign. He just held each person the same way, as though they were the most important people in the world.

He walked around, content with just holding his sign. He came to a stop next to his favourite beech tree, clumped with snow, patches of green trying to make their way though.

The next people to acknowledge his sign where a huge group of about ten. He gave them all a group hug, but they weren't happy with that. They didn't stop hugging him until they all gave him each a hug in turn.

Then the crowds started piling on. Everyone had noticed him now, and was watching curiously as he received his hugs. He decided to move on. He stood beside the Great Lake, and held his sign up so the skaters could see.

A girl skated over to him, picking up speed. She smashed into him with her vigorous hug, and then she skated away. He took a step on the ice and walked in the middle, careful not to fall over. That's when all the skaters came to give him hugs, and when they had all finished, a burly seventh year skated him to the edge of the lake.

He walked around. Receiving hugs from first to seventh years in groups or singles. A guy that he did not know the name of, ran towards him and almost pushed him over with his enthusiastic hug.

All this time he had been getting signatures too.

Once everyone had either rejected him or hugged him, he moved on to another part of the grounds. More people were playing with snow, but they all stopped as he walked by, and stared in amazement.

A first year stood angelically in front of him, and gave him a hug that was so delicate, yet so meaningful that he was sure that he would never forget it for his whole life.

It was beautiful seeing people of all different houses coming to give him hugs, ignoring background and past enemies.

A guy riding on his broom swooped down to him and clambered off, falling straight into his arms. People were getting excited.

He started getting other people to hug one another. Getting them to use the sign themselves while he got the signatures. People of all different shapes and sizes got to use his sign, all coming back with positive experiences. One girl convinced him to move to the corridors, and a guy got him a radio which played songs softly as it drifted by him.

He moved on, leaving people behind him, a person alone in the world. He moved back inside where the corridors were crowded. He starting with the familiar ones first.

People rejected him and hugged him. All the time. Sometimes he would stand to the side and wouldn't even be noticed. Like a statue. He felt forlorn, yet alive. Peaceful in a way. Melancholy.

For one single day, he felt like it didn't matter who he was. It didn't matter what his reputation was, or what his personality was like. All that mattered was the cause, and the sign he was showing.

At times when it was quiet, he felt like going up to the whooping willow to see if _it _would give him a hug. At times when it was busy, he wondered if there was enough of him to go around.

He walked, his coat trailing behind him, scarf flapping in the wind that came from the open windows. It was silent now. The afternoon and everyone had gone to there common rooms.

He had been everywhere in the castle. All the levels, covering all territory. He glanced down at his clipboard, noting how many signatures he'd received. Finally he came to a stop.

He smiled. A true smile that lit up the room.

He held his sign up high. Just one more.

'James?' asked a voice he knew all too well. The smile fell from his face, he wasn't sure what she'd think of this.

'Yes?' he asked. He turned around to find her right before him. She smiled and pointed to his sign.

'What's this?' she ask with all good nature. He relaxed a little and returned her smile.

'It's a sign,' he stated. She laughed at him.

'Yes, I can see that.'

She smiled up at him.

'What's it for though?' Her eyes searched his, trying to find an answer of their own.

'It's a petition for peace, in a way, at Hogwarts. We discriminate each other because of our houses, and at a time like this, it's dangerous for that sort of violence to be surrounding us. I want there to be a day each month maybe, for people to come together and…' he trailed off, blushing slightly.

'Come together and what, James?' Lily asked. Her hair was floating around her, and her nose was tinged red from cold. Small snowflakes were dotted lightly on her head, contrasting with her fiery red hair. She gazed at him, comfortable with his company. He looked ruffled, as he always did. But maybe more so from being outside for so long. His glasses were fogged around the edges from where he had missed when whipping them.

'Come together and hug,' he said glancing down at his feet. His sign lay in his hand. _Free Hugs _it read.

Lily place a delicate finger under his chin to lift his eyes to her.

'You know what?' she said, dropping her finger. 'I like you.'

She smiled as he went bright red.

'Really?' he asked, barely able to control himself.

'Yeah. It's a great idea. No one but you could have come up with it. I really hope it works.'

'Yeah, same.'

'So…' she said expectantly.

'So what?' he asked confused. She laughed again.

'Am, I going to get my hug?'

Some could've said that his smile could've come off his face it was so big, as Lily placed her arms around him. They held each other for a while. There bodies almost melding into one. They didn't cling to one another, nor did they hold each other loosely. They held each other as though they meant it, which they both did. They held each other tightly but softly, meaning so much, but in ways so little.

'That was a really good hug,' Lily said, leaning away.

'Yeah, one of the best I've had all day. And I've had a lot.' James looking of into the distance, half in day dream, his eyes glazing over.

'Oh,' he said suddenly, snapping awake, 'I need you to sign this,' he said holding up the clipboard.

'Sure,' she signed it with a flourish. 'Wow, exactly one thousand and one. That's fantastic James.'

He smiled at her gushing. 'Yeah. Next month, maybe two thousand.'

She smiled and looked up at him.

'Can't wait till next month,' she said, with a small secret smile.

'James Potter!' they heard the shrill voice of the young Mrs McGonagall as she walked quickly down the hall. 'What is this nonsense I've been hearing? Hugging people?'

Mrs McGonagall came to stand imposingly in front of him. 'Straight to the headmasters. I wonder what he has to say about this…'

James glanced over at Lily and winked.

'Guess you like a criminal,' he said with a shrug, before quickly pecking her on a cheek. He turned away from her with a final smile and started following McGonagall

'No,' Lily said, grinning, 'I think I love one.'

James stopped in his tracks. A grin to match Lily's. Then he ran to her and enveloped her in the biggest hug he'd ever given, Lifting her off the ground, McGonagall shouting after him. He put her down and leaned down to kiss her. She placed a small finger on his lips.

'You'd better go,' she said, seeing his disappointed face she smirked. 'You might be lucky next month.'

He smiled and let McGonagall take him, thinking all the while of next month.


End file.
